


Avant que le jour ne se lève.

by soomise



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, French, M/M, but also fluff and love
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soomise/pseuds/soomise
Summary: Petites histoires/Drabbles with angst and fluff.





	Avant que le jour ne se lève.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour une lecture plus intense : [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7mTcZjehJk]

Nous courons, main dans la main, à en perdre haleine. Les rues défilent sous nos yeux fatigués et désespérés. Nos jambes ne s’arrêtent pas mais nos âmes ont déjà abandonné. Nous nous engouffrons dans cette nuit sans étoiles, le froid nous brûlant les poumons. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, de peur, de tristesse, de rage. Je crois que cette fois, nous ne nous en sortirons pas. Nous prenons un tournant à gauche, et continuons, encore et encore. Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ? Je sens que je faiblis déjà, il le ressent et me serre la main. Il veut aller toujours plus vite, mais je le ralentis. Au coin d'une rue, il bifurque dans une impasse sombre et m'y entraîne au bout. Je m'écroule sous la fatigue et l'émotion. Il s'accroupit et me touche le visage des ses mains douces et chaudes.

 

« Tient bon, encore un peu... »

 

Je le regarde droit des les yeux, et une, deux, puis plusieurs larmes se tracent un chemin sur mes joues. J'avais peur que cela arrive un jour.

 

« Je suis désolé... »

 

Il a les yeux qui s'embrument, et il essaie en vain de sécher les miens. Il ne doit pas craquer, il sait ce qu'il doit faire. Nous l'avons convenu, à deux.

 

« Je t'en prie, n'abandonne pas maint- »

« Jongin. »

 

Il pleure maintenant. Je ne le voulais pas. Je suis en colère. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous ? Il me prend la main, et me murmure des mots doux à l'oreille. Il ne veut pas lâcher, mais il le doit.

 

« Kyungsoo... »

 

Je prends sa tête entre mes mains, approche ses lèvres des miennes, jusqu'à les effleurer, et l'embrasse passionnément. Nos langues se rencontrent, pour la dernière fois. Nous y perdons notre souffle, et tous nos sentiments traversent ce baiser. Il semble me durer une éternité. Nos lèvres se détachent l'une de l’autre avec regret, et ma main s’aventure sous sa veste noire, pour y atteindre ce que je cherche. Je caresse son arme du bout des doigts, avant de me résoudre à la sortir, et la lui tendre. Il me fixe, ne veut pas détacher ses yeux des miens.

 

« S'il te plait Jongin, tu dois le faire... Pour moi... »

 

Il baisse les yeux, se relève et me tourne le dos. Il est en colère, je sens qu'il ne peut pas se résoudre à prendre l'arme.

 

« Jongin... Fais le, je t'en prie »

 

Ou ils me rattraperont, et Dieu seul sait les souffrances qu'ils me feront subir. C'est un poids, d'être le chef d'un gang. Mais ce qui est encore plus lourd à porter, c'est la mort de tous ceux qui travaillaient pour moi. Depuis, leurs assassins me traquent, et ils ne me lâcheront pas. Ils lui feront aussi du mal, et je ne l'accepterais pas.

Il se retourne d'un mouvement brusque. Je peux apercevoir ses yeux rougis et ses larmes dans la pénombre. Au loin, des pas, des voix. Il faut se dépêcher.

Il s'approche et arrache l'arme de mes doigts. Il tremble.

 

« … Tue moi. »

 

Le canon est pointé sur moi. L'arme est chargée. Cette sensation est indescriptible. Je suis faible, triste, en colère, mais soulagé qu'il réagisse enfin.

 

Nous nous sommes aimés, malgré le danger. Et nous avons conclu cet accord. Au nom de notre amour, et de notre confiance.

 

« Au revoir, Jongin »

 

Les voix se rapprochent. J'ai peur. Il pleure. Je l'aime. Il appuie.

 

« Je t'aime. »

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment or leave kudos ! ♥  
> Love ya' !


End file.
